


JohnLock: And This Is Where You Kiss

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dancing, M/M, Wedding, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dip at the end is the most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: And This Is Where You Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so apparently I wrote angst before I knew what angst was. Score points for me. xoxo

Sherlock played his violin in his chair, sighing at the melancholy tune he had created. He was recording it, knowing full well how tedious it made him to do something over and over again. Nonetheless, this was for John's wedding, and he promised himself to go through with this. Finally finishing the song, he clicked the record button, then set it up to a small speaker. This part of the work was more favourable, as he had a knack for dancing, as well as enjoying it. He played the song back, filling 221B with the delightful violin playing. Slowly, he moved back and forth, side to side, arms in place as if he were dancing with a partner. John, he knew, was out with Mary somewhere, based on the state he had been in before he left.  
"Sherlock?" he heard a familiar voice. Sherlock continued to test his dancing to the speed of the song, turning and leaning down at the end to hold his imaginary dance partner in a dip. The door opened, revealing a confused John in the doorway.  
"Thought you were out with Mary," Sherlock inquired, standing up straight and dropping his arms to his sides.  
"Were you dancing?" John asked, slight concern for his former flatmate wavering in his voice.  
"Experiment."  
"Don't tell me you've blown something up again, Sherlock."  
"That was last week."  
"Sherlock. Why were you dancing?"  
"I was simply testing a composition I created for after your wedding, in which you'll be dancing with your wife." John chuckled at this.  
"Never thought you'd be this considerate."  
"It was going to be a surprise, though at this point, there's hardly no point in practicing it any longer."  
"Come on, Sherlock. You dancing by yourself?"  
"Obviously. I had no interest in dancing with another figure in my way." In truth, Sherlock found it hard to dance around alone, considering he had no leverage to keep him in place during the small dip at the end.  
"You need help, don't you?" John asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.  
"I suppose it..." Sherlock started, then stopped short. He hated admitting that he needed help. "It would be... I mean..."  
"Spit it out," John said.  
"Yes, I need help." John sighed at his ridiculous friend.  
"I'll help you," he remarked, stepping forward and showing himself as the only willing participant. "Go play the tape." Sherlock turned and pressed the button again, then turned towards John.  
"May I have this dance, Watson?" he asked jokingly. John laughed and took his hand in Sherlock's, placing the other on his waist. Awkwardly, Sherlock set his hand on his short friend's shoulder, then nodded.  
"Come on," John said, nodding. Sherlock nodded back and began dancing around with John. It was suddenly easier with John to hold on to, keeping him steady and flowing. Surely enough, Sherlock giggled a little, not really something he found himself doing.  
"Why'd you make a song for the wedding?" John asked, snapping Sherlock from his concentration.  
"I know that, though the thought of weddings makes for a tedious event, it means a lot to you."  
"You actually made a song because you thought it was considerate?"  
"Don't get used to it."  
"And why, pray tell, will I be dancing to this?"  
"Obviously, because it is the bride and groom's first short dance after the wedding."  
"You are impossible, Sherlock." The song was reaching it's end, Sherlock noticed, though, for some reason, he felt he didn't want it to end. He was enjoying the small talk he was making during the dancing, which had caused him to forget he was even moving around.  
"The dip," he said absentmindedly.  
"Sorry, what?" John asked, noting the particular distraction in the detective's face. Sherlock blinked.  
"Oh, at the end. You'll dip Mary down at the end of the tune." As the violin playing reached the last notes, Sherlock hesitantly did what the dance had required; the inevitable dip. He felt different, vulnerable as he slowly leaned John backwards. The tune ended, making Sherlock stand his ground in disappointment.  
"Is that it, then?" John asked, eyeing the large hands that kept their position on his hand and shoulder. Sherlock sighed and looked John in his eyes.  
"And this is where you kiss her," he said, and smiled.


End file.
